Mystical Lovers
by loveableneko
Summary: Trowa is a Prince who is not really happy with his life, one day he goes out for a his morning ride and spot something that he thought never see again...a unicorn..
1. teaser

Mystical Lovers teaser  
  
There lived a young prince who didn't have many friends. The prince was to   
  
be crowned king in 3 months. He was to choose a bride very soon. He turned   
  
down each girl that asked his hand in marriage. The king was very worried   
  
about his son. His mother passed away from a deadly virus. One of the   
  
attendents came up to the young prince.  
  
"Prince Trowa, it's time for your daily ride." he remined him.  
  
"I know, just give me a minute." he replied.  
  
"As you wish prince." he bowed and left.  
  
"I guess I better get going." he said to himself.  
  
The prince was very tall for his age and was well brought up by his father.   
  
His eyes a deep sea-green, his hair a light-darkish brown with his bangs   
  
over one of his eyes. He walked over to the stables where his attendents   
  
were getting his horse saddled up. He then got on his stead and went into   
  
the forest. Trowa was sitting in his usual spot in the forest. Sitting   
  
against his oak tree with a waterfall behind him. Trowa then saw something   
  
deeper in the forest, something white as the snow in winter. He took his   
  
horse and decided to follow whatever it was. He stopped at a meadow. He got   
  
off his horse and took his cape off and placed it down on the saddle. He   
  
walked closer to the creature, then what he saw had to be the most beuatiful   
  
thing in the world.  
  
"It can't be.....the animal of legend....a unicorn!!!" 


	2. part 1

Mystical Lovers part 1  
  
"It's a unicorn. I dont't believe it."  
  
The unicorn was very pretty. It's pure white coat shining in the sunlight,   
  
it's mane sparkles and it's long horn was as white as ivory. Trowa moved   
  
closer trying not to scare the creature.  
  
"I thought my father killed all the unicorns 3 years ago. I guess he missed   
  
one." the prince thought to himself.  
  
Trowa stopped suddenly and was shocked at what he saw. A young boy was   
  
petting the unicorn. He was about his age, he was very slender, his eyes   
  
were as blue as the sea, his hair was as blond as the sun. It looked like he   
  
was brought up with them, and that one unicorn was his mother or father.  
  
"A boy, with the unicorn?"  
  
He then stepped on a twig and causing the boy to look up. He scanned the   
  
meadow and saw a shadow in the forest. The boy quickly got on the unicorn   
  
and they rode off.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
Trowa tried to follow them but he was too slow, and plus he had to get back   
  
home. He walked back to his horse and rode back home.  
  
"I wonder who that boy is." he thought.  
  
He got back home and his attendents took care of his horse. He walked back to   
  
his room and sat down looking out his window. The image of the boy kept   
  
coming back into his mind.  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
Then a knock came at the door.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's your father, may I come in."  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
His father entered the room.  
  
"Trowa, my son another girl is here to see you."  
  
"Really, well that's great. So what does she want?" he said not looking at   
  
his father.  
  
"Trowa, go downstairs and talk to the girl, she came along way to see you."   
  
his father said now angry.  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to her."  
  
Trowa went downstairs and he saw the girl, she was at least a year younger   
  
then him.  
  
"Hi, Prince Trowa. My name is Relena, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Trowa only smiled. He took her hand and they both walked through the garden.   
  
She loved all the different colours. She then pulled on his arm.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Trowa, I've been sent here to ask you if you would marry me." she said.  
  
"Marry you huh. Well sorry if I hurt you but I won't marry you. Your a nice   
  
person but your not the one for me." he said clamly.  
  
"Oh, I understand." she said.  
  
Relena then returned to the castle and then rode back to her country.  
  
"Trowa that's number 28 you've turned down. How many more is it going to   
  
take for you to find the right girl?" his father asked.  
  
"I'll just know." he said as he walked back upstairs to his room.  
  
"That boys eyes they looked so sad." he said.  
  
"I'm going to return tomorrow, and see if he'll show up again." 


	3. part 2

Mystical Lovers part 2  
  
Deep in the forest, the young boy was sleeping and the unicorn was watching   
  
over the sleeping boy. Just then another unicorn came up to the other one.  
  
"Moonbeam, your ok." the other unicorn said.  
  
"Yes, but I was seen by someone." she replied.  
  
"Who?" the other asked.  
  
"The Kings son, Prince Trowa. He also saw our son." she said nuzzled the   
  
boy.  
  
"Oh, but I hear that the son's not like the king."  
  
"Still he saw our son, I'm so afraid that he might take away our dear little   
  
Quatre." she said as a tear fell down her face.  
  
"Moonbeam you know that Quatre will never go near humans, ever since his   
  
parents died. You found him in his house all alone and he was dying. Then   
  
you took him in as your own son and nursed him back to health, since then he   
  
bears the mark of a star on his forehead, in memory of our previous son we   
  
lost." the other unicorn nuzzled his sleeping son.  
  
"Flame. you have to hide him, I don't want that Prince to find him." she   
  
said.  
  
"Fine, I'll take him tomorrow and hide him, but you know that he might be   
  
curious on why that thing looked a lot like himself. I won't stop him if he   
  
want to find out what he saw." he said looking down at his son.  
  
"Fine, I'll agree with you there, now let's get some sleep." she nuzzled   
  
beside her sleeping son keeping him warm.  
  
"Moonbeam, don't worry about Quatre. No matter what he chooses to do with   
  
his life, he'll always love you." Flame said  
  
"I know." she then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Quatre woke up to fined his mother gone. He then saw his   
  
father, the flame mark on his right hind leg.  
  
"Father, where's mother gone?" Quatre asked getting up.  
  
"She left, that's all I can tell you right now." he father said.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We're going someplace else, here hop on." his father said letting his son   
  
climb on his back.  
  
"Father, I saw something in the forest yesterday that looked a lot like me,   
  
then mother told me to get on her and leave." he said as his father start to   
  
gallop away.  
  
"Don't worry about it son. It doesn't matter what you saw. I would stay away   
  
from it if I were you." he warned his son.  
  
"You know, I'll always do what I'm told not like the others who died long   
  
ago, I really miss playing with them."  
  
"I miss everyone too Quatre. Since your mother and I are the only two left   
  
we have to be extra careful around here from now on."  
  
"Trowa, it's time for your archery lessions." his teacher said.  
  
"I'm coming." the prince yelled back.  
  
He walked over to his teacher who was waiting, he then picked up his bow and   
  
arrow and started to shoot the targets.  
  
"Your so good with your archery skills. You have the gift that your father   
  
had. You know that's how your father killed all the unicorns 3 years ago but   
  
since that one unicorn Flame stabbed your fathers good hand he can't do it   
  
anymore."  
  
Trowa then saw the image of the boy again and he missed his target.  
  
"Is something wrong Prince? You've never missed before." he asked  
  
"No, I'm fine." he lied.  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about him." thought the prince.  
  
"Well, that all you have to know for now."  
  
Trowa then asked his attendents to get his horse ready for his ride.  
  
"I hope your going to be there again."  
  
Trowa then smiled as he got on his horse and rode out into the forest. 


	4. part 3

Mystical Lovers part 3  
  
Trowa walked over to the spot where he last saw the unicorn and the young   
  
boy. He waited and waited, then finally saw the same unicorn but he didn't   
  
see the boy.  
  
"I wonder where he is." Trowa thought.  
  
"It's that boy again, I wonder what he wants here? I know Flame forbids us   
  
unicorns from speaking to humans but, I must know what he wants." Moonbeam   
  
said as she moved towards the prince.  
  
Trowa noticed that the unicorn was walking towards him. The unicorn stopped   
  
right infront of him. It looked over at his horse.  
  
"Poor creature." she spoke to the prince.  
  
"Huh? what did you say?" the prince asked startled.  
  
"That horse, it must feel like a slave having to do whatever it's told to   
  
do. It can never run free anymore." she said looking at the stunned prince.  
  
Trowa looked over the mythical creature, she had a moon on her left hind   
  
leg.  
  
"How can you speak?" he asked.  
  
"We have our ways. I'm not suppost to talk to humans, but to you most of   
  
all."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Your the son of the king. He killed all of our kind, you weren't there   
  
though, but your father did lie to you. He told you that the unicorns were   
  
getting together to attack the castle, when we were really just leaving the   
  
forest to hide ourselves from your father." she explained to the boy.  
  
"Why would my father lie to me?" he asked.  
  
"To make you fear and hate us. I'm surprised your not on your guard. I could   
  
just kill you if I wanted to." she looked at the boy and smiled.  
  
"Why did my father attack you then?"  
  
"He wanted our horns and magic. Our horns keep us alive and our magic in   
  
inside them, also your father feared the leader Flame, he was the one who   
  
hurt your fathers hand. I'm sure you've heard that story." she said.  
  
"Yes." he answered.  
  
"Now, you must never tell anyone about us, or I'll have to kill you." she   
  
said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, can I ask you onr more question?" he yelled.  
  
"It's about the boy isn't it?" she asked the prince.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"I can read your thoughts. Yes he was raised by myself and Flame, his name   
  
is Quatre. Now listen, you stay away from him, you understand. Humans left   
  
him to die, that's what they did. I took him in and have been teaching him   
  
about you humans but very slowly. I don't want him to go back and be hurt   
  
again." she started to cry.  
  
"Why? Why? He belongs with us, he is human and you know that." he said to   
  
the unicorn.  
  
"He's no longer human, when the war started I had a baby colt named star, he   
  
was to be the next leader of our herd, but when your father killed him I   
  
wanted to kill him. Flame got the revenge for me, but I still missed him.   
  
One day I came upon a small house that seemed to have been deserted, I went   
  
inside and found a baby boy there. His eyes looked like Stars and I took him   
  
in as if he was my own. he became one of us when I gave him the star mark on   
  
his forehead. Quatre now has the mark of my son. He will live on as one of   
  
us and die one of us." she then ran off deeper into the forest.  
  
"Quatre, such a beautiful name." the prince said to himself.  
  
He got back on his horse, still thinking over at what the unicorn told him.  
  
"Father, is it true? Did you kill the unicorns for their horns? Why, you use   
  
to tell me wondeful stories about them. Like they had the power to heal and   
  
brring humans back to life."  
  
Trowa got back to the stables and then let the attendents take the horse. He   
  
walked up stairs to his room and fell on the bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I must know if that unicorn was telling the truth." he thought to himself.  
  
The young boy cam back from the fruitt trees with lots of apples,pears, etc.   
  
He put them down on the ground and washed them in the river.  
  
"Flame how long do I have to stay here for?" he asked giving his father an   
  
apple.  
  
"I don't know Quatre, but another reason you're here is because your mother   
  
doesn't want you to get hurt by humans. You know the story we told you about   
  
them. You know what they did to us long ago."  
  
"Yes, and I hate them for doing that." Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre, your power is growning stronger and stronger everyday, soon you   
  
won't need us to help you anymore. Just remember only use it when you feel   
  
that it is going to help someone." he told his son.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." he said stroking his father's neck.  
  
Quatre then fell asleep under a tree eith his father watching over him.  
  
"Quatre, I know you won't listen to what I say about you not see that human,   
  
but please don't get yourself killed if you do go." he then walked over to   
  
him and nuzzled his sleeping son. 


	5. part 4

Mystical Lovers part 4  
  
Quatre woke up and found his father sleeping beside him. He stroked   
  
his father neck before getting up and walking towards the castle, then   
  
looking back at his father.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave but, I have to know." Quatre said with tears in   
  
his eyes.  
  
Quatre ran into the direction of the castle, not knowing what he'll do   
  
once he gets there.  
  
"I hope you return soon my son." Flame said closing his eyes again.  
  
Quatre ran until he reached the castle. He was surprised to see his   
  
mother on the other side of the forest, he ran over to her.  
  
"Mother what are you doing here?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"I knew that you would come here, I wanted to make sure that you were   
  
alright." she said lying down.  
  
"Mom, who was that person who saw us?"  
  
"He's the prince of this castle, Trowa Barton. He is the next heir to   
  
the throne, his father hates us very much, but the son is different.   
  
Then again the Prince could change." she said.  
  
"Oh, where is he now?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He's sleeping right now, you won't be able to see him yet, there are   
  
guards that block all the enterances and they with kill anyone who is   
  
an intruder." she warned him.  
  
A couple of guards were talking when one took notice to something   
  
moving in the forest, and decided to investgate tomorrow morning.  
  
Trowa woke up when his life long maid Kaite opened the curtains.  
  
"Trowa it's time to get up." she said getting his clothes ready.  
  
Trowa only groaned and turned over, keeping the light away from his   
  
face.  
  
"Come on Trowa, your father has to tell you something important, that   
  
happened last night." she said shaking him now.  
  
Trowa got up and got dressed, went down stairs where his father was   
  
waitng with two guards.  
  
"Trowa, we have matters that we must discuss." his father said.  
  
"As do I father." Trowa said sitting down for breakfast.  
  
"Trowa, it seems the time has come to tell you the truth."  
  
"The truth about what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Trowa my son, it seems that the unicorns have come back. Two guards   
  
saw a white creature in the forest, they weren't too sure if it was a   
  
unicorn. Trowa it's time to put your archary skills to good use now.   
  
You go with your horse and kill that creature, unicorn or not. Be a   
  
hero like your father was by killing the unicorns." He father said.  
  
"So it is true after all, my father did kill the unicorns long ago."   
  
Trowa thought to himself.  
  
"Do you understand Trowa?" his father asked.  
  
"Yes, as you command father." Trowa took a bow before leaving.  
  
He went to the stables where his horse was all saddled up. Just as he   
  
was leaving, two gurads came up to him.  
  
"Prince Trowa, your father has ordered us to protect you." one gurad   
  
said coming up to the prince.  
  
"That ok, I can do it on my own." Trowa said smiling.  
  
"Your father commands that you take us Prince, so we cannot follow   
  
that order." the second guard said.  
  
Quatre I've got some bad news to tell you. The prince is coming to kill   
  
us both." Moonbeam explained to her son.  
  
"I don't believe that mother. I think he wants to see us again. I   
  
staying here, you can go and hide." Quatre said giving his mother a   
  
warm smile.  
  
Trowa rode into the forest with the two guards riding behind him.   
  
Trowa caught a hold of something not too far ahead of him. He looked   
  
at it more closely and saw the young boy. He stopped his horse as did   
  
the guards. Trowa got off his horse and walked towards him.  
  
"Prince, what are you doing?" the guard asked.  
  
"You two stay there, I'm going to check this out." Trowa commanded.  
  
"As you wish prince, but if that thing even looks like it's going to   
  
attack you, we're going to shoot it." they warned the prince.  
  
Trowa moved closer to the boy, he saw the unicorn out of the corner of   
  
his eye. He got no closer than a foot away from the boy when he   
  
started to move back.  
  
"Hello Quatre Prince of the Unicorns, it's finally a pleasure to meet   
  
you." Trowa smiled at him.  
  
"How do yo know my name?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Your mother told me." Trowa moved closer to Quatre.  
  
"Mother, you talked to him? Don't you know that father forbids it."   
  
Quatre said looking over at his mother.  
  
"Yes, but he was out looking for you and I didn't want him to find   
  
you. That that other reason I sent you away. I'm sorry Quatre." she   
  
said.  
  
The two guards waited for the prince to come back, when thet both   
  
noticed the white creature in the trees.  
  
"Prince watch out. It's a unicorn." the guard pulled out an arrow and   
  
released it.  
  
"No!" Trowa said as he took the flying arrow instead of the unicorn.  
  
"Quatre we have to go now." his mother ran over to her som.  
  
"Mother, what about the prince? Aren't you thankful that he saved your   
  
life?" Quatre asked looking at the fallen prince.  
  
"Yes, but the arrow hit him in the heart, he won't make it."  
  
"But mom, we can heal him. You always told me that we have the power   
  
to heal people. Why can't we save him?" Quatre asked his mother.  
  
"Quatre, if you feel that way then you may heal him, but remember that   
  
you may not be able to on your own. This is something that I cannot   
  
help you with." she said nuzzling her son.  
  
"Let's take him to a safer place mom. I don't want them to know about   
  
me living with you." Quatre said as he picked up the dying prince.  
  
"Here you can't carry him all the way there. I'll take him, this is my   
  
thanks to him for saving me." Moonbeam said as she took the prince on   
  
her back.  
  
The two guards were shocked as they saw the young boy and the unicorn   
  
run off with Prince Trowa.  
  
"Stop you theif, give us our prince at once." the gurad released   
  
another arrow and hit Quatre in the shoulder.  
  
"Quatre are you ok." she asked stopping to look at the wound.  
  
"Fine, now lets get going." Quatre said as he took the arrow out.  
  
"You'll loose a lot of blood Quatre and I can't heal that wound till   
  
we get to the scared meadow." Moonbeam said galloping away.  
  
"I'll take Quatre." came a voice as he picked up his wounded son.  
  
"Flame it's you." Quatre said holding his shoulder.  
  
"Now let's go." Flame said.  
  
The two guards knew it was too dangerous to travel through the   
  
forbidden forest, they got on their horses and rode back to the   
  
castle, to tell the king the news of the hunt 


	6. part 5

Mystical Lovers part 5  
  
"What?" the king yelled at the two guards.  
  
"We're sorry my king, we didn't want to go into that place without telling   
  
you first." one guard said.  
  
"There's something else too my king, there was a boy with the unicorn. He   
  
looked like he was raised with them." the other guard said.  
  
"Really, did you see which way they went?" the king asked.  
  
"No, we don't know the forest that great sir, but we shot the boy. They   
  
can't get far."  
  
"Well. I'll send more guards with you two and you go and find our prince."   
  
the king commanded.  
  
"Yes, Majesty." the two guards bowed and left the room.  
  
The two unicorns ran all the way to a waterfall.  
  
"Quatre, are you ok?" Flame asked.  
  
"Fine." Quatre said.  
  
They went through the waterfall and can upon a beautiful green meadow, a   
  
whole bunch of mystical creatures lived there. Dragons, the Pegasus,   
  
mermaids were the few that lived in the meadow. The two unicorns walked to   
  
the meadow. The dragon who was the oldest and wisest of all the creatures   
  
walked towards the unicorns.  
  
"Hello Flame, it's nice to see you again. what brings you here?" the dragon   
  
asked.  
  
"Draco, it's nice to see you too, were here to heal my son, and the prince.   
  
He saved Moonbeam life so this our way to thank him." Flame said.  
  
"Ahh, the young Prince Trowa. I've heard about this gentle hearted boy. I   
  
knew his mother, too bad she died." Draco said looking at the prince.  
  
"Hello Draco, how are you doing.?" Quatre said smiling.  
  
"Ahh, Quatre young prince of the Unicorns. I'm fine, it's nice to see you   
  
again. I hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Thanks, Draco." Quatre said.  
  
"Flame we better get going, the princes life is slowly slipping away."   
  
Moonbeam said.  
  
"Yes! Bye Draco." Flame said galloping into the next waterfall.  
  
"This place hasn't changed at all has it mother." Quatre said getting of   
  
Flame.  
  
"That's true Quatre." Moonbeam said as Quatre got the prince off her.  
  
"You better wash Moonbeam, your soaked in blood." Flame said.  
  
Quatre carried the prince over to a soft grassy place laying him down   
  
carefully as he ran over to find flowers he need to heal the prince. He   
  
picked a few othrs things before coming back to the princes side. Quatre's   
  
star began to glow a shade of blue. Flame and Moonbeam watched, Quatre took   
  
a few healing flowers and placed them on the wound. He then took the next   
  
flower and squeezed out the nector, placing it on his lips. Quatre placed   
  
his hand over the flowers and his star began to glow brighter. Then as he   
  
healed his wound he bent down, placing his lips on the princes. The prince   
  
began to move his legs and arms as Quatre was healing him. Flame and   
  
Moonbeam looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"He's done it Flame. Our son now has controlled his power." Moonbeam said   
  
nickering.  
  
"Yes, our son has mastered his power." Flame said.  
  
The prince was fully healed now as he slowly opened his eyes, he found   
  
Quatre kissing him. He broke the kiss and a shade of red creeped up his   
  
cheeks. Quatre just smiled as his star lost it's glow.  
  
"You.....saved......me?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to save you." Quatre said still smiling.  
  
Trowa looked over at Quatre and noticed his bleeding shoulder.  
  
"You're hurt Quatre." Trowa said looking at the wound.  
  
"It's nothing." Quatre said getting up.  
  
Trowa tried to get up but he fell back down.  
  
"You shouldn't get up, your body maybe healed but you will need time to   
  
recover." Quatre said walking to the pond.  
  
Flame walked over to Trowa  
  
"Prince, I'm greatful for you saving Moonbeam." he said.  
  
Trowa looked over at the unicorns hind leg and found a flame on there.  
  
"Your that unicorn my father told me about." Trowa said sitting up.  
  
"Yes, it's is I Flame, the leader of all the unicorns." Flame then walked   
  
over to his son.  
  
Flame walked into the pond and looked over at Quatre who was washing his   
  
wound. Flame dipped his horn into the pond and placed it on Quatre's   
  
shoulder healing it. Flame horn glowed, giving Quatre some new clothes. A   
  
silk white shirt with cream pants. Quatre got out of the pond and went over   
  
to Trowa.  
  
"Thanks father, I'm glad that I helped the prince." Quatre said smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you are Quatre. It was very wise of you to save his life." Flame   
  
said as he got out of the water.  
  
Quatre walked back over to the prince and smiled. He took another flower   
  
sqeezing the nector out and placed it on the princes lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trowa asked as he pulled away.  
  
"I'm healing you, this flower nector can heal you fast." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah but--." Trowa started to say.  
  
Quatre's star began to glow again as he placed his lips on the shocked   
  
princes. Trowa then started to feel drowsy and fell asleep. Quatre pulled   
  
away and carried him over to the two unicorns.  
  
"Quatre, we're gong to take him back now." Flame said.  
  
"No, not yet he's still too weak, I'm going to take care of him till he gets   
  
his strengh back." Quatre said going through the waterfall.  
  
"Moonbeam, you go on and keep a watch out for the king, I'm going to stay   
  
with Quatre."  
  
"Flame, you don't think that Quatre is--"  
  
"Yes, I do." Flame said smiling.  
  
Moonbeam went through the waterfall and Flame followed her. Quatre was   
  
walking and then Flame came up and picked the both of them up.  
  
"Quatre, I think there's something you want to tell me isn't there." Flame   
  
asked as he jumped over the rocks.  
  
"Yes there is." Quatre said as a smile crept on his face. 


	7. part 6

Mystical Lovers part 6  
  
Moonbeam made her way across the forest th the castle. What she saw shocked   
  
her. About 30 guards with weapons were lined up at all ends of the forest.  
  
"What are they doing? They must be coming into the forest to find their   
  
prince. I must go and warn Flame."  
  
A guard caught sight of the creature and shot her in the leg. She fell to   
  
the ground and was knocked out by the fall.  
  
"Let's take her back to the king." The guard said.  
  
The four guards carried the unicorn back to the castle, they brought the   
  
unicorn to the king and then ran back to their post at the forest.  
  
"Yes, I remember this unicorn. She's called Moonbeam. I killed her baby 3   
  
years ago, I'm surprised that she has survived. Put her in the spare dungon   
  
and keep an eye on her at all time. When she wakes up, tell me." The king   
  
commanded.  
  
"Yes your majesty." The guards in the castle took her to the dungon.  
  
Flame and Quatre were resting, Quatre was looking at the still sleeping   
  
prince. Watching his soft breathing, his chest moving up and down, then   
  
looking at his perfectly shaped face.  
  
"Quatre, I think it's time for you to tell me." Flame said.  
  
"Father, I don't know what this feeling is, when I'm around him I feel   
  
relaxed, even if I'm suppost to fear all humans. I'm just so confused. What   
  
should I do?" Quatre looking at his father for an answer.  
  
"Quatre, you have to act on your own feelings. I can't help you. I'm sorry,   
  
the best thing for you to do is follow your feeling." Flame said nuzzling   
  
his son.  
  
"Thanks father." Quatre said smiling.  
  
Trowa opened his eyes, he sat up quickly forgetting where his was, when he   
  
saw the boy, he then relized that he was still in the forest.  
  
"Are you alright, Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Still feeling drowsy, but I'm ok." Trowa said holding his head.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't let you see that meadow, it's hardy ever been seen by   
  
human eyes....your mother is that one person." Quatre said.  
  
"My mother knew you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No, well she might of but I was too young to remember it." Quatre said   
  
handing a fruit over to Trowa.  
  
"Quatre, I'm going to see if Moonbeam has seen anything, you two just stay   
  
here till I get back." Flames said getting up.  
  
"Sure father." Quatre smiled as his father left to head for the castle.  
  
"Sir, the unicorn has woken up." the guard said.  
  
"I see, I'll be down soon." the king said.  
  
"Oh, where am I?" Moonbeam said as she got up.  
  
"Hello Moonbeam, it's been 3 years since we last saw eachother." the king   
  
said.  
  
"Curtis, it's you. I'm surprised that you haven't killed me yet." Moonbeam   
  
said as her horn began to glow.  
  
"I have no intention of killing you. I'd like to ask you a few questions.   
  
One is about my son and the other is about that boy."  
  
"Your son is fine Curtis, he's recovering from an arrow wound in the heart   
  
that your guards did. That boy is my son Quatre. He has sone nothing to you,   
  
so you leave him alone." Moonbeam said as her horn let out a bright flash of   
  
light.  
  
Flame saw the light and galloped back to where Quatre was.  
  
"No Moonbeam, your not going to kill yourself." Flame said.  
  
Quatre also saw the light and tears filled his eyes.  
  
"No, mother." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa saw the look in Quatre's eyes and held him.  
  
"Quatre don't cry, it alright." Trowa said as he held the boy.  
  
"No, you don't understand, my mother is going to die because your damn   
  
father. My mother was right, never trust humans, all they do is hurt you and   
  
play with your emotions." Quatre said pushing Trowa away.  
  
"Quatre, you mother told me about you. Do you know about your family?" Trowa   
  
asked.  
  
"What family? My only family is My mother Moonbeam and my father Flame."   
  
Quatre said  
  
"Quatre you are just like me, a human." Trowa said yelling at him.  
  
"No, I'm not human, I'm like my mother and father, I'm the prince of the   
  
Unicorns, I'll never be like you never---" Quatre started to yell.  
  
Trowa cut him off with a kiss. Quatre struggling for a bit but stopped as   
  
Trowa tightened the embrace.  
  
"That feeling is coming back again, Is it because I'm in love with him?"   
  
Quatre thought as he felt Trowa's tongue along his lower lip. Quatre opened   
  
his mouth allowing him in. The kiss deepened as Trowa loosened his grip on   
  
Quatre. Flame came up to the two boys.  
  
"Quatre, Moonbeam needs me, I think it's best that you stay here, don't   
  
worry Quatre I won't leave you, nither will Moonbeam."  
  
Trowa parted from Quatre. Quatre turned around to see his father. Trowa got   
  
up and walked toward the unicorn.  
  
"Flame take me home now." Trowa demanded.  
  
"Sure prince, Quatre you stay here, I don't want you to get taken by the   
  
king. It's best if you stay here." Flame said to his son.  
  
"Father I want to go with you." Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre you stay here please, I'll come back for you." Trowa said smiling.  
  
"Fine." Quatre said as he decided to go back to the meadow.  
  
"Here, since you're still injured you can climb on my back." Flame said.  
  
Trowa nodded and got on. Flame galloped away towards the castle.  
  
"Trowa, don't tell Quatre about his real family please, it's best if Quatre   
  
stays here with us, I know you feelings towards him are strong but please it   
  
best that you leave him. Let him choose what he wants to do with his life."   
  
Flame said as they reached the castle.  
  
"Ok, you know him better than me" Troea smiled  
  
"You have to get off here, I don't want the guards to find me too. Now   
  
Moonbeams glow is coming from the dungon I think. I know that your not fully   
  
recovered yet, but you must help her." Flame said.  
  
Trowa got off the unicorn and nodded his head.  
  
"I'll try Flame, but you must do something for me."  
  
"Tell me after you have saved her." Flame then left the boy alone.  
  
"Father, how can you be so cruel, I'm so ashamed to be your son. When you   
  
pass on I'm going to be greater than you." Trowa said as he approched the   
  
castle not knowing what he'll do when he confronts his father. 


	8. part 7

Mystical Lovers (7/?)  
  
Trowa made his way to the gate, when the guards saw him.  
  
"Prince Trowa, your safe." The guard said happily.  
  
Trowa grabbed the guard and said, "Where is my father and the unicorn?"   
  
Trowa's eyes were full of anger as the guard trembled.  
  
"The king is in the throne room and the unicorn is in the dungun." The guard   
  
said as he was pushed away.  
  
"This is an order you tell the other guard to leave their duties and take   
  
the day off." Trowa pointed at the other guards around the forest.  
  
"Yes, Prince as your command." The guard bowed and ran off.  
  
Walking with his head high, anger filled his once loving green eyes, tears   
  
of hate coming down his face. Prince Trowa was now going to face the one   
  
thing that he feared most...his father.  
  
"My king, Prince Trowa has returned." the guard said.  
  
"The prince has returned everyone, show your respect to Prince Trowa." the   
  
guards announced.  
  
Everyone bowed before the young prince, the prince looked at everyone,   
  
trying to hold all his anger inside...  
  
"I command everyone to leave the room. I wish to speak with my father   
  
alone." Trowa annouced to the people of the court.  
  
They left without asking why he wanted to be alone with his father.  
  
"Trowa, I'm so happy that you have returned to us. I'm glad that you are   
  
safe." the king said happily.  
  
Trowa frowned at his father. Giving him a cold stare.  
  
"How can you be so cruel father?" Trowa finally said.  
  
"What?" the king asked surprised.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Why did you take the unicorn and lock her   
  
up?" Trowa's voice was more demanding.  
  
"Trowa, my son. What have they done to you? They've changed you so much."   
  
the king said walking over to his son.  
  
"I'm gald that I have changed, or I might have turned out to be like you,   
  
and I don't want that." Trowa said standing his ground.  
  
"What did you say? How dare you talk to your father like that. I will have   
  
no son of mine, talking that way."  
  
"Well at least I'm being honest, unlike you." Trowa said now yelling.  
  
"The king can lie, he can do whatever he wants, and on that subject, I have   
  
found you a bride at last. You will marry her like it or not!" The king then   
  
walked away.  
  
"If I have to marry by force, than I refuse to be your son." Trowa said   
  
before running out of the room.  
  
The king looked back at Trowa running away. The king walked back into his   
  
chambers smiling at a dark figure on his chair.  
  
"You! You will take care of my duties as king when I pass on, I know that I   
  
can rely on you." The king said still smiling at the dark figure.  
  
"Don't worry step-father, I will do whatever you command." The boy smiled as   
  
he came out of the dark.  
  
He was smaller than Trowa, his hair was a dark brown, short, his eyes were a   
  
coldbat blue, they had an evilness to them. He looked at his step-father and   
  
smiled.  
  
"I Heero Yuy, second son of Curtis Barton, will make you proud." then he   
  
smirked evily.  
  
"If you wish to take my place you must get rid of the real hier to the   
  
throne, since he is my only real heir. I can't take back his right to become   
  
king." the king then left the room.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Heero then laughed.  
  
****  
  
Trowa went down to the dungon where Moonbeam was. He saw that there were   
  
five guards. Prince Trowa walked over to the cell and the guards bowed as   
  
they saw the young prince walking over.  
  
"Prince Trowa, what are you doing down here? they all asked.  
  
"I want to see the unicorn and all of you are ordered to leave." Trowa   
  
walked past the guards.  
  
"As you wish prince." they all bowed and left their posts.  
  
Trowa walked over to the cell. looking in he saw the unicorn sleeping, but   
  
the glow still hadn't died down.  
  
"Moonbeam, it's me Trowa. Can you hear me?" he asked looking worried.  
  
The unicorn stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Trowa, I'm glad that you came back for me." she said happily.  
  
"You must use yout power to open the gate, I can't open it. You know   
  
Quatre's really worried about you." Trowa said pointing to the lock  
  
"I know, Trowa there is something you must know..." Moonbeam lowered her   
  
head.  
  
"Tell me later. I've got to get you out of here." Trowa quickly took off his   
  
cape and changed into his more outdoor outfit, a white shirt and black   
  
pants.  
  
"Ok." Moonbeam quickly unlocked the door.  
  
"You won't mind if I take my horse will you? Trowa asked.  
  
'No, I don't mind." she smiled at him.  
  
"I know a secret way out of here, when I was younger I use to come down   
  
here, when I wanted to play games, one night I got locked in and found that   
  
there is a secret door." Trowa pushed the door open, it lead to the stables.  
  
Trowa picked out his horse, his horse had a beauitful coat, his father gave   
  
him this speical animal it's coat looked like gold Trowa wasn't fond of   
  
giving animals name's.  
  
"Now the quickest way to the forest is that way. I'll get the guards   
  
attention while you get away." Trowa nugged his horse towards the guards.  
  
Moonbeam quickly made her escape, Trowa followed soon after.  
  
"We made it." Trowa smiled.  
  
"Shouldn't you get back Prince? Moonbeam asked.  
  
"Flame told me that I could ask him something when I brought you back."   
  
Trowa said urging his horse to canter.  
  
A dark shadow followed close behind them, making sure that the mystical   
  
creature couldn't sense him, he smirked.  
  
"That's it big brother, show me your weakness." the figure then disappeared   
  
into the forest..following his borther and the unicorn. 


	9. part 8

Mystical Lovers (8/?)  
  
Quatre was waiting in the meadow, he was talking to one of the animals   
  
there. The beautiful Pegasus, the featherly wings, it's purewhite coat. She   
  
was bigger than his mother and father. Quatre had been waiting for his   
  
father to come back. He had been gone for a long time.  
  
"Quatre don't worry about Flame, i've known him for a long time, he'll be   
  
back." she said trying to cheer up the little boy.  
  
"Thanks, I know I shouldn't worry but I'm also worried for my mother and for   
  
Trowa." Quatre was shaking a little.  
  
The pegasus knew all about the prince, and she also knew about his mother.   
  
She felt sorry for Quatre and she knew that Moonbeam would have to tell   
  
Quatre where he came from, but only when she felt it was the right time to   
  
tell him.  
  
"Silver, do you think Moonbeam will be ok?" Quatre stood up and looked out   
  
at all the animals, he smiled at them.  
  
"Yes, I know she will make it." Silver said as she walked towards the pond.  
  
************  
  
Trowa and Moonbeam made their way to the forest.  
  
"Trowa, are you sure you won't go back to your castle, I'm sure they'll miss   
  
you." Moonbeam looking into the prince's eyes she saw sadness in them.  
  
"I'm sure." Trowa said smiling at her.  
  
Heero had been bery careful about being so close to the two figures walking   
  
in the forest. His experence with killing animals in the past have taught   
  
him a lot. Smiling at him older brother.  
  
"Big brother, your so weak, I don't understand what step-father see in you,   
  
and you don't even know about me. I hope that your weakness is interesting,   
  
I love to have fun with it." Heero smiled evily and kept on listening to the   
  
two figures talking.  
  
Moonbeam looked up further and saw Flame waiting for them.  
  
"Flame I'm glad to see you again." she said galloping over to him.  
  
"I'm gald to see you too." he said nuzzling her.  
  
"Flame you said that you would answer any question that I had, if I brought   
  
her back." Trowa said dismounting his horse.  
  
"Yes, you may ask anything you want, but come with us first." Flame heading   
  
towards the meadow.  
  
"Flame you know if he sees the meadow that the animals might be angry at   
  
you. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Moonbeam asked.  
  
"Yes, I know the risk, but Quatre's waiting there and he might wonder what   
  
happened to Trowa if we don't bring him along." Flame said looking back at   
  
the prince.  
  
"Quatre really has fallen in love with him, hasn't he?" Moonbeam smiled at   
  
Flame.  
  
"Yes, it seems that way, but Quatre still has some confused feelings towards   
  
the prince, he still a little unsure." Flame said as they reached the   
  
meadow.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Prince Trowa Barton, you must make me a promise. Primise me that you will   
  
tell no one what you are about to see." Flame said.  
  
"I promise you." Trowa bowed before the two.  
  
With that Flame and Moonbeam entered the forest.  
  
******  
  
Quatre saw two figures walking into the forest and knew who they were.  
  
"Moonbeam your safe." Quatre said running towards her.  
  
"Quatre, I've missed you." she let out a soft nicker.  
  
Trowa entered the meadow, a bright flask of light blinded him for a few   
  
seconds before he saw the to unicorns. He saw Quatre hugging Moonbeam and   
  
smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Quatre, nice to see you again." Trowa said.  
  
Quatre look at the prince, he blushed a little remembering the last time   
  
they had talked, they ended up kissing eachother.  
  
Trowa had noticed the faint blush on Quatre's cheeks and shook his head.  
  
********  
  
Just outside the meadow Heero waited for the Prince to come back out, he   
  
knew that he would be waiting awhile, he saw down and waited.  
  
"Brother, is your weakness in there?" Heero then let out a evil laugh.  
  
********  
  
Quatre was still blushing a bit when he went over to Trowa.  
  
"I'm...glad...that..y..your safe..tt..too." Quatre studdered out.  
  
Trowa went up to Quatre and hugged him. He looked into Quatre's blue eyes,   
  
they matched the colour of his star on his forehead, brushing a few bangs   
  
away from Quatre's face.  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Trowa let go of Quatre and turned to Flame.  
  
"Flame my question. I would like to know how my mother knew about all of   
  
this and never told me."  
  
"Your mother was a very loving person Trowa, she loved all creatures. One   
  
day she came across Moonbeam and myself, she saw Quatre as well, he was too   
  
young to remember her. She was shocked that unicorns were still alive, she   
  
helped us out a lot in all of our troubles. She would always tell Quatre   
  
stories about how the unicorns saved creatures and how they loved the earth.   
  
One day she came with us to this mystical meadow, it would be her last   
  
visit. When I heard of her death, we were very upset and decided that we   
  
wouldn't let anyone find out about us, before she died though, she gave us a   
  
message, it was about you, she said if you ever found out about us, that we   
  
were to keep you safe from harm." Flame said.  
  
"That's it, she died right after her visit to the meadow?" Trowa was a   
  
little worried.  
  
"Yes, don't worry prince, your safe here. I don't know how your mother died,   
  
form what I heard it was because of a deadly virus." Moonbeam said.  
  
Trowa turned his head to find Quatre looking over his horse, he looked a   
  
little confused.  
  
"What's the matter Quatre?" Trowa asked walking over to him.  
  
"I've never seen a horse with a golden coat before, is it a magical horse?"   
  
Quatre asked.  
  
"No, it's my horse that my father gave me about two years ago, it was a   
  
birthday present. Do you wanna go for a ride?" Trowa said smiling at him.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre said looking over at Flame.  
  
"You can go if you want to Quatre." Moonbeam said.  
  
Quatre smiled at her, turning his head towards Trowa. Trowa smiled mounted   
  
up, then helping Quatre on. Trowa then moved his horse forward, Quatre   
  
wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist as they made their way out of the   
  
meadow.  
  
*******  
  
Heero waited and, then he heard hoofbeats coming from the enterence. Smiling   
  
as he saw the prince coming out with another boy. Heero followed behind   
  
them, making sure that he wasn't seen.  
  
He followed them until he came to a clearing in the forest. He stopped and   
  
listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Quatre, you really do mean a lot to me, I've never felt this way about   
  
anyone before, Quatre, Prince of the Unicorns I have fallen in love with   
  
you." Trowa confessed.  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa, before he could say anything Trowa leaned down   
  
and kissed him gently, Quatre closed his eyes, not wanting the kiss to end.   
  
In his thoughts Quatre said.  
  
"I'm usure about somethings in my life right now, yet this new feeling I   
  
feel when I'm around you makes me feel safe. Is this love?" Quatre thought   
  
as he broke the kiss.  
  
"It is." Trowa said smiling.  
  
Quatre was shocked that he knew what he was thinking, but he smiled and   
  
hugged Trowa tightly.  
  
A little further away in the forest Heero smiled satisfied at what he saw.  
  
"So that's your weakness brother, this is going to be more interesting then   
  
I thought, so let the fun begun." 


	10. part 9

Mystical Lovers (9/?)  
  
Warnings -lemon (R or NC-17) i'll let you decide ^_^ and a little something   
  
at the end..but you'll have to read to find out hehe  
  
Trowa smiling down at Quatre, holding him close. Heero was still looking at   
  
the two, he shook his head and smirked.  
  
"Tis a shame brother, I never thought a prince of your stature would fall in   
  
love with another boy, but he is beauitful. His soft golden hair reminds me   
  
of a golden sunset, his eyes a deep blue like mine, but have a more innocent   
  
looked. Very slender for a boy his age."  
  
Heero didn't notice the star on the boy's forhead, so he didn't know of the   
  
boys speical abilities.  
  
******  
  
"So this is love?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes. This is what you feel." Trowa said as he picked up the small boy.  
  
Quatre giggled as he was picked up into Trowa's arms, he placed a small kiss   
  
on Trowa lips.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled at Trowa before kissing again more deeply this time. Opening   
  
his mouth for Trowa to explore. Trowa taking the inventation, roaming around   
  
Quatre's mouth, dueling with his tongue. Air was becoming an issue as they   
  
broke apart.  
  
Putting Quatre down, pulling him closer, and began to kiss his neck. Being   
  
very gentle, nipping at the smooth flesh. Quatre felt himself getting very   
  
hot, his groin began to stir. Trowa making his way down to Quatre's   
  
collarbone, sucking gently at the silky skin. Quatre began to fall   
  
backwards as Trowa made him fall to the ground softly.  
  
Looking into Quatre's eyes he found lust and confusion.  
  
********  
  
Heero watched on at the two, he was smiling at his older brother.  
  
"Are you really that weak brother, giving up you virginity to this boy."   
  
Heero smiled evily as he keep watch on his brother.  
  
********  
  
"Trowa I...I..I'm not...sure...I...know...what...to...do." Quatre studdered   
  
out.  
  
"Shh just relax Quatre, I'm not going to hurt you." Trowa said in a calm   
  
soothing voice.  
  
Trowa calm voice was very soothing to Quatre, as well as the light touches.   
  
Quatre smiled up at Trowa, he was startled a little when he felt Trowa's   
  
soft fingers against his chest.  
  
"T..Trowa."  
  
Quatre felt a new sensation all over his body. This new feeling was so   
  
unfamiler to him, the light touching felt there was now up to his shirt,   
  
removing it. Trowa smiled as he looked at the young boys well developed   
  
chest.  
  
Quatre could feel a blush creep uo his cheeks, as he felt Trowa stare down   
  
at him.  
  
"Your so beauitful Quatre." Trowa said.  
  
Quatre blushed deeper at the comment.  
  
'Thank-you." Quatre said shyly.  
  
Trowa bent down and captued Quatre in a kiss. Trowa opening his mouth,   
  
Quatre slipping his tongue into Trowa's waiting mouth. Quatre roaming rubbing   
  
his tongue along Trowa's teeth, and the inside of his cheeks, rubbing it   
  
against Trowa's tongue. Quatre shifting his body, rubbing against Trowa,   
  
making him moan into Quatre's mouth. Quatre pulled away looking at him as if   
  
he had hurt him.  
  
"What's wrong Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I hurt you!" Quatre replied.  
  
Trowa shaking his head. Quatre innocenes, and his pureness always left him   
  
in the dark.  
  
"Poor Quatre, you're so pure." Trowa said.  
  
Quatre wasn't given a chance to answer as Trowa moved down and licked his   
  
way up the middle of Quatre's chest. The cool air blowing against the wet   
  
fleah, making Quatre shiver a little. Kissing his neck leaving two lovemarks   
  
on each side. Kissing down to his colloarbone, leaving wet kiss all over.   
  
Moving down to his soft chest, placing warm kisses all over, running his   
  
tongue over to his erect nipples.  
  
"What is he doing to me? These new sensations, I feel hot all over. My body   
  
is trembling. Trowa what are you doing to me?" Quatre asked his mind.  
  
Quatre moaned out loud, and rubbed his throbbing arousal against Trowa's.   
  
Making the young prince moan into Quatre's chest. Being very careful not to   
  
rush Quatre he began to rub the other nipple lightly with his other hand.   
  
Hearing the pleasurable sounds coming from Quatre was making Trowa hard.  
  
"Ohh..Trowa." Quatre groaned out, once again thrusting his hips, and banging   
  
the other boys erection.  
  
Trowa started to suck harder on Quatre's nipples, making them red. A few   
  
drops of sweat appeared on Quatre's face.  
  
"I feel so hot." Quatre thought.  
  
Trowa heard Quatre moan again. Quatre slowly pulled Trowa close to him.   
  
Looking for an answer in his deep green eyes, which were now filled with   
  
lust. Quatre kissed Trowa deeply, he worked his hands up to Trowa's chest   
  
tugging at his shirt. Trowa broke the kiss and smiled at him, slowly he   
  
removed his shirt, letting Quatre look over him. His skin was very soft as   
  
Quatre very shyly placed light touches over him. Trowa controlling himself   
  
as best as he could, trying to go slow for Quatre.  
  
"Q..Quatre I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back." Trowa said,   
  
his breathing becoming heavier with each gentle touch that Quatre did.  
  
This time it was Quatre's turn to smile.  
  
"You don't have to hold back for me Trowa." Quatre said biting gently on   
  
Trowa's earlobe.  
  
'I just don't want to hurt you." Trowa said looking into Quatre's eyes.  
  
Quatre holding the gaze, telling Trowa with his eyes that it was ok for him   
  
to do what he wanted.  
  
Trowa reading his eyes, and nodded his head. He slowing lowered his head as   
  
he kissed down Quatre's chest, going lower, down to his stomach, then moving   
  
lower to his pants, undoing the string to them, and pulling them off. He was   
  
surprised to find Quatre had nothing underneath them.  
  
Quatre turned a bright shade of red as his body was totally exposed.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go throught with this?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre nodded his head.  
  
"Maybe after I experience this new human activity, then maybe I'll   
  
understand what this is."  
  
Quatre let out a loud moan as he felt Trowa taking his entire length into   
  
his mouth. Sucking very gently at first, giving time for Quatre to adjust to   
  
the new feeling. Trowa decided that Quatre had adjusted and he began to suck   
  
a little harder. Quatre letting out small. whimpers, gasps and moaning as   
  
his body began to tighten up at the new sensation. This new feeling that made   
  
his mind blurry and unfocused. Trowa sucked at the tip of Quatre's erection,   
  
tasting the liquid that was thre. Quatre panting, his breaths coming faster   
  
and faster.  
  
Trowa grabbed Quatre's hips, he didn't want Quatre thrusting up into his   
  
mouth, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Quatre thrashing his head from side   
  
to side. Trowa began to suck harder. feeling Quatre tensing up a lot. It   
  
wasn't much longer before Trowa felt a warm liquid in his mouth. He slowly   
  
swallowed the velvety liquid. Looking up at Quatre and smiled.  
  
"Are you ok Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa, his vision a little unfocused, but he could see   
  
the figure.  
  
"I'm fine." Quatre said panting lightly.  
  
Trowa got off of Quatre, and went over to his horse. He brought back a   
  
container of water.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Quatre asked puzzled.  
  
Trowa smiled, he was so sweet when he had that puzzled look on his face.   
  
Quatre still puzzled as he saw Trowa pulling down his pants and underwear, he   
  
went hard looking at Trowa. His perfect body was bathed in the warm   
  
sunlight, Quatre shivered as he felt Trowa lying back ontop of him. Trowa   
  
rubbed their erections together, making both him and Quatre moan. Trowa ran   
  
his fingers down the side of Quatre, moving down more till his reached his   
  
destination.  
  
Quatre gasped a bit as he felt his personal space being invaded.  
  
"Shh, trust me Quatre." Trowa said in a reasurring voice.  
  
It felt weird to Quatre, having a finger inside of him. Once Trowa thought   
  
that he had adjusted, he slowly pulled out then pushing back in. Another   
  
finger was inserted into him, Trowa going very slowly as he other hand   
  
reached over for the water. Removing his fingers and rewetting them, now he   
  
entered Quatre with three finger, Quatre moaned as he flet himself being   
  
streached, opening up for Trowa.  
  
Trowa going in deeper as he felt Quatre hips thrusting up. Trowa smiled a   
  
bit as he had found the spot he had been looking for. He kissed Quatre   
  
gently, calming the boy down, whispering words of reassurence. Feeling that   
  
he had prepared Quatre enough he removed his fingers, taking his aching   
  
erection he poured the cold water on it. Groaning as he took Quatre legs and   
  
wrapped them around his waist. Placing his erection at Quatre's enternce, he   
  
pushed into his tightness.  
  
"Oww, that hurts." Quatre groaned out.  
  
Trowa felt bad that he had hurt Quatre, smiling he whispered into his ear.  
  
"I promise you that it will only hurt for a bit." Trowa kissed his lips   
  
lightly before pushing himself all the way into Quatre.  
  
Quatre moaned in pain and pleasure. Trowa slowly pulling out then pushing   
  
back into him. Quatre's cries of pain slowly were replaced by load moaning.   
  
Trowa kissing Quatre deeply, trying to make it as painless as possible. He   
  
thrusted in harder as he hit Quatre's sweet spot. Quatre gripping his hand   
  
on the ground, pulling the grass out as his pleasure increased.  
  
"So hot." Quatre thought again.  
  
Trowa increasing the speed, each time hitting Quatre's spot. Quatre's vision   
  
becoming blurred each time Trowa hit that spot. His breathing was inreasing   
  
as they're lovemaking did. Trowa was almost as his climax, the erratic   
  
breathing coming from both boys. Quatre's hand moved up to Trowa's chest,   
  
Trowa removed Quatre's hand and took it into his. Quatre smiled weakly, as   
  
he held Trowa's hand tightly. Trowa shivered violently as he came inside of   
  
Quatre. He kissed Quatre lightly on the lips before saying.  
  
"Thank-you Quatre."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
Trowa giggled softly. "For loving me silly."  
  
Quatre turned red and smiled.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
******  
  
Heero is seen in the dark panting lightly,  
  
"Ohh," he moaned  
  
Heero's breathing increased, and he stroked himself faster. Panting heavier,   
  
sweat drops appering on his forehead. A loud sharp moan followed as Heero   
  
came all over his hand.  
  
"Am I becoming as weak as you brother? I can't become as weak as you. If I   
  
wish to become king." Heero said as he squeezed his hand, his release   
  
dripping down. 


	11. part 10

Mystical Lovers part 10  
  
Trowa's father was waiting paitently for his step-son to return.  
  
"I hope Heero will be stronger then my real son."  
  
The king went into deep thought, remembering how he had come across Heero.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Welcome Curtis. It's been 10 years hasn't it." the young woman said.  
  
"Sometimes too long for me." Curtis replied.  
  
The king looked at the young woman, her name was Samantha. He had known her   
  
for a long time, he got a message from her saying that she needed him to do   
  
something for her.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked  
  
She smiled at him, as she brought out a young boy. He looked to be about 6   
  
years old, his eyes were filled with love and hope. He was smiling so   
  
sweetly.  
  
"This is Heero Yuy, he's my son. I want you to take care of him for me. I'm   
  
too young and Heero was a mistake, if my father found out about this, I will   
  
be stripped of my right to become queen. He's a very sweet boy and he won't   
  
be a problem, I know you are already raising a son of your own, but I can't   
  
ask anyone else to do this. Please takes good care of him."  
  
She looked at her son before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Heero from now on you are to listen to this man, and do whatever he tells   
  
you to. One day I will come back for you."  
  
"Ok." Heero said in a sweet voice.  
  
"This boy is perfect." the king thought.  
  
(5 years later)  
  
"Heero, no don't do that, you must never cry. You can't be weak if you want   
  
to become king."  
  
Heero is in a corner, his eyes red from crying, his body badly injured.  
  
"I'm not as strong as you think step-father, Trowa is much stronger than I."   
  
Heero said in a weak voice.  
  
"Fine be weak then, I guess you don't want to be king. That's fine with me.   
  
the king left the room letting Heero think things over.  
  
"I'm not weak, I'm not a helpless little child. I'm Heero Yuy." Heero rubbed   
  
his eyes and stood up.  
  
(3 years later)  
  
Heero is sword fighting with another swordsman, Heero got his arm hit, then   
  
his left shoulder. He fell to the ground as the boy came out into the   
  
sunlight.  
  
"You are very good Heero Yuy, I'm glad that we had this chance to duel. I   
  
hope that one day we can fight again." the boy said.  
  
Heero looked up at the boy before him. He was not much taller than him, and   
  
he had a long braid coming down past his butt. His lavender eyes were filled   
  
with victory. He was a higer class swordsman, one of the best around. Heero   
  
was surprised to find that only one boy has beaten the boy.  
  
"Yeah, I've been beaten once, his name was Trowa Barton. He's really good."   
  
the boy said.  
  
"What's your name by the way?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell." the boy smiled before getting on his pure   
  
black horse.  
  
"I hope to see you again." Heero said.  
  
"Yes, so do I. Good-bye Heero." Duo said before riding out into the forest.  
  
(2 years later)  
  
"That's good Heero, show no mercy. Fight till the death." the king said.  
  
Heero, the once kind hearted young boy, has now become hard and cold. He   
  
shows no mercy to anyone. He is obsessed with killing. His only emotion is   
  
anger/hate. His mission in life: To defeat his older brother.  
  
"This is my reason for living, to defeat my brother. I will not fail you   
  
step-father." Heero said.  
  
"I know you won't son." the king said smiling.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The king jolted out of his thoughts and waited for the guards to return.  
  
"Heero, you are my only hope." the king said.  
  
*********  
  
Trowa smiled at Quatre, both boys lying together. Still tired after their   
  
lovemaking. Heero was still watching his brother, feeling so weak at what he   
  
did earlier, being as weak as his brother. Any kind of emotion is a   
  
weakpoint in any person. That is what his step-father told him.  
  
"Why did I do that? I'm so weak, I have dishounored you father." Heero said   
  
gripping his hand.  
  
Heero's mind went back into his past, remembering all of what his   
  
step-father told him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Emotions can't stop you, You are the perfect one, you do as you are   
  
commanded to do."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
************  
  
In another part of the forest we see a young boy, riding his pure black   
  
horse.  
  
"These forests are way too quiet, something is not right. Maybe I should go   
  
see King Barton or maybe the Prince would be a better choice. Man, I hate   
  
having to choose between the two." the brave Duo Maxwell gripped his sword   
  
and urged his horse toward the castle.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, the best swordsman there is. Beaten only once by the   
  
Prince of this land, Trowa Barton. I live to fight others, finding people   
  
strong and better than me. It improves my skill to learn from others. I Duo   
  
Maxwell will one day fight Trowa again, in a rematch." Duo thought as he   
  
galloped through the forest. 


	12. part 11

Mystical Lovers 11  
  
Duo made his way to the castle as fast as he could, but something told him   
  
that he shouldn't go the the castle. His horse suddenly reared up, making   
  
him fall to the ground. The last thing Duo remembered was seeing a winged   
  
creature.  
  
************  
  
"Trowa we better get back, I know that Moonbeam and Flame are going to be   
  
worried to death." Quatre said getting up, putting his clothes back on.  
  
"Alright." Trowa said getting his clothes together, and walking over to his   
  
horse.  
  
Quatre went over to the pond that was there, washing his face.  
  
*********  
  
Heero saw that the two lovers were split apart, he saw his chance to get the   
  
blond boy. Taking a few herbs that he made earlier, he made his way over to   
  
the boy.  
  
"This should knock him out for a long time." Heero snickered.  
  
Heero had to distract Trowa before he could get the other boy, taking a rock   
  
he threw it at the horse, making the horse gallop into the forest. Trowa   
  
didn't want to leave Quatre but he had to stop his horse before it hurt   
  
itself. Running as fast as he could he left Quatre hoping that he would be   
  
ok.  
  
"Now's my chance." Heero said smiling.  
  
Heero made his way over to the boy, then throwing the mixture of herbs into   
  
the air, Quatre was startled and back away. He didn't get very far as the   
  
herbs began to affect him, he fell to the ground. Heero walked over to the   
  
boy, smirking evily as he had completed his mission. He picked the boy up,   
  
carrying him back to the castle.  
  
*********  
  
Duo woke up in a bed of leaves. He got up quickly, finding his horse beside   
  
him.  
  
"You always wait for me don't you boy." Duo said petting his horses face.  
  
Duo looked around him, he had no idea where he was, he started to walk   
  
around when he saw something moving infront of him.  
  
"Who's there?" he saw drawing his sword out.  
  
"Don't be afraid young warrior, I mean you no harm." the creature said.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked, dropping his guard a little.  
  
The creatrue stepped into the light, it was a pegasus.  
  
"My name is Silver, I'm sorry for scaring you and your horse, but it was   
  
nessecary for me to stop you from reaching the castle, see the king is not   
  
what he use to be. His son Trowa has left the kingdom to be with his love.   
  
The Prince of the unicorns Quatre." she said to explain to the boy.  
  
"I've heard of the boy who was raised by unicorns, but I never thought it   
  
was true, so what does this have to do with me?" Duo asked.  
  
"You must help Trowa, I beg you. He has no idea of the danger that awaits   
  
him. I have found out that the king has a step-son that he will make the new   
  
king. I have heard of this boy before, he shows no mercy to anyone, he   
  
doesn't know of me yet or of the place on which I have brought you to. His   
  
name is Heero Yuy."  
  
"Heero Yuy, I've met the boy before, along time ago. I remember fighting him   
  
in the woods. Of course I won..."  
  
"You don't understand, Heero has changed since then, see I saw the fight. He   
  
has changed a lot. He is one of the best soldiers out there. Now Duo, all I   
  
want you to do is find Trowa and Quatre. Please find them and bring them   
  
back here, I've got a bad feeling that something bad had happen to Quatre,   
  
but I do not dare tell the parents, Moonbeam and Flame. Please this is all I   
  
ask of you." the winged creature bowed before Duo.  
  
"I'll do my best since Trowa is one of the friends of the Maxwell family."   
  
Duo said.  
  
"I thank you. I'll always remember you kindness, now go. I'll do my best to   
  
keep the two unicorns here, but I know I won't be able to for very long."   
  
Silver left Duo.  
  
"So Trowa has finally found a love, well it's about bloodly well time." Duo   
  
laughed before getting on his horse.  
  
************  
  
Heero reached the castle at dark, he smiled as he made his way into the   
  
castle. Heero reached his fathers room.  
  
"Father, I have brought you the thing that troubles Trowa so." Heero said.  
  
"A boy?" the king said surprised.  
  
"Yes, this is the boy that troubles him so, He is in love with him." Heero   
  
said.  
  
"How do you know?" the king asked.  
  
"I saw them make love father." Heero said.  
  
"I see, well we won't treat him like a prisoner, take him to Trowa's room,   
  
get him some new clothes. I want you to make him hate Trowa, do what you   
  
must to do so, I can't have my son dishonouring the family." the king ordered   
  
before going back to his studies.  
  
"As you wish." Heero bowed before taking the sleeping boy.  
  
"Make him hate Trowa, and I'm free to do as I like, oh step father, you   
  
spoil me too much. This is going to be more fun than I thought." Heero said   
  
as he took the boy upstairs into Trowa's room.  
  
***********  
  
Trowa brought his horse back to the place where he had left Quatre. He was   
  
shocked to find him missing. He started to look for him all over where he   
  
had left him, then he saw footprints leading towards the caslte, whatever   
  
took his little prince was going to pay. Trowa once again made his way back   
  
to the castle.  
  
************  
  
"I'm too late." Silver said before flying off to find Duo. 


	13. part 12

Mystical Lovers 12  
  
"I love you so much father, letting me do as I wish to this boy." Heero   
  
smiled down at Quatre, he noticed the blue star on his forehead.  
  
"This mark, I've never seen it before. Could this boy have special powers.   
  
There is only one way to find out." Heero smirked as he walked up the   
  
stairs.  
  
He stopped at Trowa's room, opening the door, he placed Quatre gently on the   
  
bed. For a moment Heero just admired the sleeping boy, but snapped out of   
  
it. He walked over to Trowa's closet, and found something for the boy to   
  
wear. He would wait till the sleeping powder wore off before he did anything   
  
else to the boy.  
  
"First things first, when you wake up, I'm going to get your name, and why   
  
has my stepbrother fallen in love with you." Heero said to the sleeping boy.  
  
***********  
  
Silver galloped through the forest, looking for Duo, but she had no luck so   
  
far. She had to tell Duo about what danger awaited Trowa if he goes to the   
  
castle now.  
  
"My only choice now is to fly, and look for him." she said to herself, as   
  
she spread her wings, and took of into the air.  
  
*********  
  
Duo got off his horse to rest for awhile. He had been searching for Trowa   
  
for almost a whole day now. He was worried about him, Duo has known Trowa   
  
for a long time. They were best friends growing up, but Duo had to move to a   
  
different country. They promised that they would see each other again. Duo   
  
had never won against Trowa before, he has set his mind on beating his   
  
friend. Now he has found out that his best friend is in trouble. Duo's horse   
  
nibbled on his braid gently.  
  
"Hey, don't you start that my friend." Duo said as he stroked that stallions   
  
neck.  
  
Duo had come across this horse about 5 years ago. He trained him by hand. It   
  
was given to him as a gift from his father.  
  
"Well it's about time I get back on my search for my friend." Duo said to   
  
himself as he got up. Mounting his horse, he once again began to search for   
  
Trowa.  
  
*******  
  
Quatre woke up slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He looked   
  
around the room, he had no idea where he was. He got up quickly, but was   
  
stopped when he heard a voice.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Heero asked as he approached Quatre.  
  
"I'm going to find Trowa." Quatre said quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm Trowa's brother, he told me to bring you here. He said that he   
  
would be back tomorrow." Heero lied to the boy.  
  
"Oh, ok. So what's your name then?" Quatre asked as he sat back down on the   
  
bed.  
  
"Heero Yuy. what is yours?" Heero asked.  
  
"Quatre, sorry I have no last name." Quatre said.  
  
"That's all right. Now Trowa had told me for you to wear this outfit before   
  
he gets back." Heero said as he handed the clothes that he picked earlier to   
  
Quatre.  
  
"Thanks." Quatre said.  
  
"This was Trowa's when he was younger, so I'm sure it will fit you." Heero   
  
said.  
  
Quatre nodded as he started to get undressed. Heero just smiled as he   
  
watched the boy undress himself. After Quatre had finished dressing, he   
  
turned to Heero.  
  
"How do I look?" Quatre asked softly.  
  
"You look handsome." Heero said as he approached Quatre.  
  
"Thank-you Heero. Trowa never said anything about you before." Quatre asked.  
  
"Trowa doesn't like to talk about me a lot. He's next king of this country   
  
since I'm younger I won't be able to rule this kingdom, unless Trowa dies. I   
  
don't know he wouldn't tell you." Heero said as he smiled at Quatre.  
  
"I guess he's got lots of things on his mind. Well it's really nice to meet   
  
you Heero. It's nice to meet other people from Trowa's side of the family."   
  
Quatre said as he hugged Heero.  
  
Heero was totally shocked by the move, but hugged him back gently. Heero   
  
smiled as he thought that this would be easier than he had originally   
  
planned.  
  
"Quatre, I'm sorry, but I have to ask. How come you have a blue star on your   
  
forehead?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you or not." Quatre said.  
  
"I'm Trowa's brother, you can trust me." Heero said.  
  
"All right, the star is mine that was given to me when I was born. It is my   
  
heart to my magic, it glows when I use my magic powers. I used them on Trowa   
  
when he got shot. My powers can give life back, and heal. My parents still   
  
have to teach me about other things." Quatre said.  
  
"You can really use magic?" Heero asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I can." Quatre replied.  
  
"Who are your parents." Heero asked.  
  
"The last unicorns that roam this earth. They are my parents." Quatre said.  
  
"So your legend that goes around here. Your the Prince of the Unicorns?"   
  
Heero asked.  
  
Yes, that's me." Quatre said smiling.  
  
"Your that boy who can live forever am I right?" Heero asked.  
  
Yes, and I never lose my youth either. I won't grow much older than I am   
  
right now. My mother told me that. I really don't want to live forever."   
  
Quatre said.  
  
"Why not? I would give anything for eternal life." Heero said.  
  
"Seeing everything die, but you is pretty hard to handle. I'm not as strong   
  
as Trowa, I know that for a fact." Quatre said.  
  
"Well I think that you are blessed with a wonderful gift." Heero said as he   
  
walked over to the window.  
  
"Thanks for saying that. You wouldn't believe all the pain I had to go   
  
through. There is only one way to kill a unicorn."  
  
"Cut off it's horn, I know. My father told me, so how would you die then?"   
  
Heero asked.  
  
"I'm really not too sure, the question never entered my mind." Quatre said.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre, he had gotten a lot out of the boy. Now he knew how   
  
to handle him, he knew how to make him hate Trowa, though it would take time   
  
to do so. Heero would have to start very soon, because he could tell that if   
  
he waited too long that he would never get Quatre to hate Trowa. Heero knew   
  
that he might even have to start to show the emotion love in his plan, but   
  
he hated looking weak. He would start his plan tomorrow.  
  
**********  
  
Trowa followed the footsteps till he heard something following him. He   
  
turned around to see a black horse, but there was no rider. Trowa wanted to   
  
get to Quatre, but he couldn't leave the horse. He pulled his horse over to   
  
the black one. then he heard a voice. The voice was very familiar to him,   
  
the figure came out of the dark.  
  
"Duo?" Trowa asked surprised as he looked at him.  
  
"Trowa, man you're one hard person to find. So how have you been? It's been   
  
years since we've last seen each other." Duo said as he grabbed his horses   
  
reins.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to see you again."  
  
The two boys sat down, and started to talk about what they had done. Duo   
  
talking about how he had become a great swordsman. He told Trowa about his   
  
sudden death of his younger sister.  
  
"How did she die Duo?  
  
"She got the fever, I was lucky I had left, but I miss her dearly." Duo   
  
said.  
  
Trowa and Duo talked until nightfall. Trowa had forgotten about Quatre that   
  
whole day when Duo appeared.  
  
*********  
  
Silver made her way across the sky, she finally spotted two figures around a   
  
fire. She flew down and landed.  
  
"Silver I found Trowa." Duo said.  
  
"Duo you know this creature?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, she was the one who asked me to find you." Duo told Trowa.  
  
"Duo, and Trowa. I have something to tell you." 


	14. part 13

Mystical Lovers 13  
  
pairings- 1+4, 3+4/3x4  
  
warnings: NC-17, yaoi, au, fantasy, lemon, lime  
  
heheh i finally got my warnings up...^_^  
  
"Duo, I hate to tell you, but Heero has found the prince." Silver said.  
  
"No he hasn't, Trowa's right here." Duo said, pointing at Trowa.  
  
"Duo I'm talking about Quatre, the other prince." Silver said to him with   
  
her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I see." Duo said.  
  
"Trowa, I need to tell you a story, It goes back while you were young. Duo   
  
you go to the castle, but watch out for him." Silver warned Duo, as she   
  
nudged Trowa into the forest.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm taking you to my place, to tell you the story. Here you get on your   
  
horse and follow me." Silver commanded.  
  
"Alright, lead the way." Trowa said.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she galloped off with Trowa following close behind.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Quatre woke up, he was so excited because Trowa was coming   
  
back. He quickly got into his outfit that Heero gave him, and walked down   
  
the stairs.  
  
"Good-morning Quatre." Heero said.  
  
"Morning Heero, when is Trowa coming back?" Quatre asked happily.  
  
"Quatre, he's not coming back for awhile. He wrote you this latter saying   
  
why he can't come back." Heero handed Quatre the letter.  
  
Dear my beloved Quatre,  
  
I'm very sorry I can't be there with you. I miss you so much, I love you.   
  
I'm trying to resolve a fight that might start a war if it's not taken care   
  
of. I hope to be back in a month, Heero will talk care of you. I'm sorry for   
  
not telling you, anyway hope to see you soon. I love you very much. Quatre   
  
don't worry about me, I'm fine.  
  
Love,  
  
Trowa  
  
"Quatre I'm very sorry, I know how much you wanted to see him. He loves you   
  
so much." Heero said softly.  
  
Quatre hugged the piece of paper tightly. He started to cry as he missed   
  
Trowa. He was not going to see him for a month, that was a long time.  
  
Heero walked over to Quatre, so far everything was going his way. His father   
  
was out so he was in charge of the castle for the next couple of weeks.   
  
Heero hugged Quatre, Quatre cried, his tears streaming down his face. Heero   
  
knew he would have to start making his move soon, getting people when they   
  
are vulnerable was his speciality. He stroked Quatre's hair gently, soothing   
  
the boy as best as he could. Heero hated acting so nice, but if it worked it   
  
would be worth it.  
  
"Quatre, don't cry. Trowa wouldn't want you to be sad." Heero said.  
  
Quatre looked up at Heero, he smiled as him. He was right, he shouldn't be   
  
crying over how much his missed Trowa, he would see him again, plus he had   
  
Heero, who was going to help him.  
  
Thanks, Heero, you're really nice. I'm glad I've met you. Things won't be as   
  
bad." Quatre said as he broke the embrace.  
  
"I'm here to help you in anyway I can Quatre. Cause I care about you." Heero   
  
said.  
  
Quatre blushed at what Heero said, he didn't know why. Maybe just surprised   
  
by what he said. Quatre wanted to explore the castle, he asked Heero if he   
  
would show him around. Heero agreed to on one condition, that he would come   
  
up to his room after dinner, Quatre agreed to it.  
  
Heero started off by showing Quatre around the gardens, he had never seen so   
  
many beautiful flowers in his life. He loved the gardens. Quatre found his   
  
favorite, it was a white rose, he said it reminded him of the color of his   
  
parents coats. He missed his parents very much, he would go and visit them   
  
when Trowa came back. He knew that his parents would have to let him go   
  
soon, but he still had much to learn. After he learned everything, he needed   
  
to know, then he would live with Trowa and Heero.  
  
"Heero, have you ever been in love?" Quatre has no idea where that question   
  
came from.  
  
"No, I haven't been in love." Heero simply said.  
  
"That's sad. Love is such a precious thing, a human heart can be broken,   
  
it's like glass. I know because of Trowa. I can feel his pain, his love for   
  
me. I can sense thing like that now I know what love is." Quatre explained.  
  
Heero smiled at him, before they moved on to other parts of the castle.  
  
************  
  
Duo made his way towards the castle,but was stopped by the guards.  
  
"Sorry, no outsiders unless you have Prince Heero's permission." The guard   
  
said.  
  
"That's ok, I just wanted to pass by. I'll find another way to go." Duo   
  
said.  
  
The guard nodded as he went back to his post. Duo would wait wait until   
  
nightfall before he could make his move.  
  
"Duo, the greatest swordsman will help the Prince of the Unicorns, Quatre."   
  
Duo said proudly, as he found a place to hide until nightfall.  
  
*********  
  
Heero ate his dinner at the dinning hall, while Quatre ate his supper   
  
upstairs, since he had grown up with unicorns, Quatre refused to eat meat.   
  
After Heero finished he waited for Quatre to come into his room. After about   
  
an hour of waiting Quatre entered Heero's room.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you wait, I had forgotten about our meeting." Quatre   
  
said softly.  
  
"That's alright, your here now. So there is no harm done." Heero said as he   
  
closed the door, locking it.  
  
Heero had to make his move soon, he didn't want Quatre to be frightened so   
  
he took it slow, trying to give hints to Quatre. Quatre noticed how close   
  
Heero's face came as they talked, he didn't understand at first, but he   
  
started to sense love in Heero's heart. He still loved Trowa very much, but   
  
he felt sorry for Heero, cause he has never felt or experienced love.  
  
"Heero..." Quatre trailed off not sure on what to say to the lonely boy.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre and smiled softly, he hated being nice, but he also   
  
wanted he brother to die, so he could become king.  
  
Quatre didn't know what he was doing, next thing he knew he was kissing   
  
Heero. Heero was shocked by the bold move that Quatre made. Heero didn't   
  
know how to responded at first, but got the idea and responded back. Quatre   
  
broke this kiss, he didn't even understand why he kissed him.  
  
"Heero I'm sorry, I didn't m.." Quatre was cut off by Heero.  
  
Heero kissed Quatre softly, but became more demanding. Quatre just went   
  
along with it, he opened his mouth to let Heero explore it. Quatre broke   
  
this kiss, when he felt Heero's hands travelling up his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, but I can't do anything with you, I love Trowa too much."   
  
Quatre eyes lowered as he got up from the bed and got ready to leave.  
  
"Quatre don't go, Trowa doesn't have to know. I'm always lonely, come stay   
  
and sleep with me in the bed. I promise that I won't do anything." Heero   
  
pleaded with the boy.  
  
Quatre felt so bad, leaving Heero. Quatre nodded his head, he went back over   
  
to the bed, he joined Heero. Heero cuddled in close to Quatre. Quatre just   
  
smiled, then the two boys fell asleep.  
  
*********  
  
The night seemed to take forever, as Duo finally went over to the castle, he   
  
was quick and nimble on his feet. He moved to the gate, and got in with no   
  
trouble at all.  
  
When he entered the castle, he almost fainted, there were so many rooms. He   
  
would be up all might looking for Quatre. Duo decided to look upstairs,   
  
since that's where the bedrooms were. Duo checked each of the rooms, after   
  
he checked them, he found that two of the rooms were locked. He decided   
  
since they were side to side that he would use his handy skeleton key.   
  
Opening the first door he found a bed that was unmade, he figured that this   
  
was Trowa's room, since it had a picture on him above his bed.  
  
He tiptoed over to the other room, he opened the door very carefully, what   
  
he saw shocked him. He saw Heero cuddling with Quatre, who was holding   
  
Heero. Duo didn't know what to do, he decided to wait until morning, then he   
  
would confront Heero.  
  
"Heero, you are one of the most evil people in the world. I'm gonna get   
  
revenge for Trowa, he shouldn't know about this, I won't tell him for   
  
Quatre's sake." Duo said, he closed and left the two to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Silver lead Trowa to her special place. She let him get comfortable before   
  
she started her story.  
  
"Trowa, I'm sure that Moonbeam has told you about your father murdering   
  
almost all the the unicorns right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, she did tell me." He replied.  
  
"Good, that saves me time. Trowa I'm here to tell you of your younger   
  
brother." she said.  
  
"I have no younger brother, my mother died before she could have anymore   
  
children." Trowa said.  
  
"I expected you to say something like that, your father had adopted a boy   
  
that a girl couldn't take care of anymore. He fell in love with the boy, he   
  
wanted him to take your place. Now Trowa, your younger brother's name is   
  
Heero Yuy. He has been secretly raised by your father. you are the only one   
  
who doesn't know about him. He know's about you, he knows a lot of the   
  
things that your not aware of. Trowa, Heero has taken Quatre, now don't go,   
  
and get all angry at him. He has been raised to act the way he is today. He   
  
is actually very dangerous, Trowa he shows no mercy towards anyone. Trowa, I   
  
also brought you here because I don't want you to get involved with Heero.   
  
Trowa please do as I ask, and stay here. Silver said.  
  
Trowa gets up angry, he storms out of Silver's place, and screams,  
  
"FATHER!" 


	15. part 14

Mystical Lovers 14  
  
Duo woke up when his horse kept pushing his body.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up, you win. You're such a stubborn horse." Duo said as he got   
  
up.  
  
He brushed off the dirt that was on his pants. He got on his horse and made   
  
his way to the castle. He knew that they would try and stop him, but he   
  
would just say that he was a friend of the Barton family. That usually   
  
worked, if not he would have to use force which he hated to use.  
  
Duo with his horse made their way to the castle. He was indeed stopped by   
  
the guards, but this time he stayed clam as he spoke to them.  
  
"I'm a dear friend to the Barton family. Duo Maxwell is my name, and death   
  
is my game. I have come here on speical orders from my family to have a talk   
  
with the young Prince Heero alone. Now if you please, show me to him." Duo   
  
said as he gave his horse to one of the guards.  
  
"Yes, Duo Maxwell, right away. We do know you, I'm sorry about before it was   
  
hard to see your face in the dark. Please forgive me." the guard as he lead   
  
Duo into the castle.  
  
"You are forgiven, now please tell Heero, I'll meet him in the gardens   
  
alone. I don't want anyone to borther us at all! Do you understand?" Duo   
  
commanded.  
  
"Yes, I will get him right away. You wait in the gardens." with that the   
  
guard went to get Heero.  
  
***********  
  
Silver had to stop Trowa from leaving the forest, she had help from Draco   
  
the dragon.  
  
"Now Prince, I can feel your anger for him, but you must do as Silver says.   
  
Cause I all these scars from Heero Yuy, he is trained to kill and nothing   
  
will stop him from doing a he is told." Draco explained to the still angry   
  
prince.  
  
"Why would he take Quatre and how did he even know i liked him?" Trowa   
  
demanded to know.  
  
"I'm not too sure really, Heero has his ways I guess. I do know what he   
  
wants with Quatre. Trowa your father has ordered Heero to make Quatre   
  
dislike you. Now it might be harder than it looks considering the bond   
  
between you two, but again Heero has his ways too. Duo is going to try his   
  
best to save Quatre for you. Now please Trowa stay here." Silver said.  
  
"You have no right to tell me what to do! I'm the prince of this conutry,   
  
son to be king, I'm going back!" Trowa said.  
  
Silver was surprised by what Trowa said, as he was about to leave, Flame and   
  
Moonbeam came and stopped right infront of him.  
  
"Trowa, you know that in your heart that you shouldn't go, and we're going   
  
to make sure of it." Flame said as he lowered his head pointing his horn at   
  
Trowa.  
  
"Flame get out of my way!" Trowa commanded.  
  
"No." Flame started to move towards the prince, his horn starting to glow.  
  
Trowa started to go in the other direction, but was stopped by Silver, then   
  
tried another, but stopped by Moonbeam.  
  
"Trowa please forgive me." Moonbeam said as she put the angry prince to   
  
sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Heero woke up to a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
You majesty, there is a boy from the Maxwell family here to see you. He   
  
requests that you come alone." the guard told the prince.  
  
All right, I'll be down shortly." Heero dismissed the guard.  
  
Once the door was closed Heero gave Quatre a quick hug before getting   
  
changed. He walked down the stairs towards the gardens. He took a quick look   
  
at who was there to his surprised.  
  
"Do Maxwell?" Heero asked.  
  
"Why Heero it's nice that you finally decided to join me." Duo said.  
  
"What do you want me for? I'm a very busy person." Heero said.  
  
"Oh I bet you are. I'm sure your a very busy person. I came here to talk   
  
about Quatre, now don't give me any I don't know who your talkng about." Duo   
  
said.  
  
"I don't know. who he is honest." Heero lied.  
  
"That's a lie. I know you know who Quatre is cause, I saw you sleeping with   
  
him." Duo yelled out.  
  
"Damn you, what do you want with Quatre, he's perfectly fine here." Heero   
  
asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you much, but I have been told to bring Quatre back. I will   
  
fight for him if necessary. I have beaten you once before Heero Yuy, and I   
  
can do it again." Duo said proudly.  
  
"I'm not that same person you met 3 years ago. I've changed since then, I'm   
  
much better than before, but if we must fight, then so be it. It's a fight   
  
for Quatre that will take place 3 days from now. A private match." Heero   
  
said.  
  
"That's fine with me. I'll see you in 3 days. That will give me time to   
  
pratice." Duo said, with a smile on his face.  
  
Heero then walked out, and went back to Quatre. Duo walked back over to his   
  
horse which was being held by one of the guards.  
  
"Thank you kind sir, I'll be back in 3 days." Duo said to the guard as he   
  
galloped off into the forest  
  
"Three days, that's really not enough to prepare for a duel. I am the best   
  
swordsman around I shouldn't have a problem on the other hand this is Heero   
  
Yuy. He has changed over the past few years." Duo said to himself.  
  
**********  
  
Trowa woke uo with a pain in his side. He didn't even remember how he fell   
  
asleep.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked himself.  
  
"Trowa it was me who put you into a slumber, I'm sorry." Moonbea said.  
  
"I'm going to forgive you Moonbeam because you the mother of Quatre, but   
  
never do that again. Now please excuse me I have to save Quatre."  
  
As Trowa was leaving the scared forest, Duo came galloping through.  
  
"Silver Heero and myself will be having a match in 3 days. So what ever   
  
hints that you now will bring Heero down tell me. It would really help me a   
  
lot." Duo said as he took off the tack to his horse.  
  
His horse galloped off into the field. Duo looked over at Trowa  
  
"Sorry you couldn't challenge Heero yourself Trowa, but it's better that I   
  
fight him, because I have before." Duo said.  
  
"That's fine as long as you get Quatre back, Silver teach Duo all that you   
  
know. Cause I don't know what my life would be like without Quatre." Trowa   
  
commanded the flying filly.  
  
"I will Trowa, I'll do my best." Silver said as she took Duo and flew off   
  
with him.  
  
*******  
  
Heero went back upstairs into his room to get his sword. He went over to   
  
Quatre's side and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Quatre get up. You've slept enough." Heero said softly.  
  
Quatre rolled over and opened his eyes, at first he didn't know where he   
  
was, but when he turned around to see Heero he knew.  
  
"Heero, good morning. I'm sorry I slept so much. I was really tired." Quatre   
  
said.  
  
"It's no problem. I'm going to be practicing my sword today, so you may   
  
explore the castle grounds if you like, but I want you to stay in the   
  
castle, not outside. I don't think Trowa would like that." Heero said.  
  
"Yeah I know I'll go around and explore the castle indoors, since you had to   
  
cut our tour of the castle short. I'll get dressed." Quatre saud, as he went   
  
back into Trowa courters.  
  
"Quatre your love for Trowa still burns brigthly. I will dim that flame,   
  
that need, the desire you have for him...for Trowa." Heero then walked off   
  
to his pratice room. 


	16. part 15

Mystical Lovers 15  
  
3+4/3x4 1+4  
  
warnings - lime  
  
Heero was practicing his sword techniques when Quatre entered.  
  
"Heero I just wanted to watch you. I hope you don't mind," Quatre said.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all," Heero responded.  
  
Quatre sat down, and watched Heero practice with his sword. He was amazed at   
  
how good he was. Taking another sword Heero practiced on all sorts of   
  
dummies that were in the room. Heero saw that Quatre was always watching   
  
every move that he made. He finally took a break, and sat beside Quatre.  
  
"You're very good Heero," Quatre complimented.  
  
"Thanks it was very hard to do, the lessons killed me. I'm still always   
  
improving my skills, cause I know that there is lots of room for improvement   
  
for me," Heero explained.  
  
"Oh I see, Trowa is very good too. He told me about how he beat the very   
  
best swordsman around. I think his name was Duo Maxwell, I don't remember   
  
really," Quatre said.  
  
Heero for some reason couldn't keep his eyes off the boy, his angelic looks   
  
captured Heero. Now he knew why his brother loved him so much, he was like   
  
an angel sent from god.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero moved closer to Quatre, his hand creeping up to Quatre's face, lifting   
  
his chin for a soft kiss. The kiss was unsure, Heero hands shook as he moved   
  
then down more to Quatre's chest.  
  
Quatre didn't know what to do, he loved Trowa, but he could also sense the   
  
love in Heero too. He let Heero move his hands lower to hook his hands   
  
around Quatre's shirt. Heero being very cautious started to lift up the   
  
shirt.  
  
Quatre began to feel hot again, like he felt when he made love to Trowa.   
  
Heero lifted the shirt so it exposed Quatre's chest. He then moved his   
  
kisses lower to his throat, Heero could feel Quatre's pulse race rapidly, he   
  
was doing the right thing. Heero pushed Quatre down to the ground, then move   
  
on top of him.  
  
Heero ran his tongue along Quatre's chest till his found a pink nipple, he   
  
took the nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub. Heero's   
  
hands started to travel lower.  
  
Quatre felt Heero's hands move lower to his now visible bulge in his pants.   
  
He didn't know what to do. His mind raced, he was enjoying everything that   
  
Heero was doing, but something just didn't feel or seem right. Quatre's   
  
thoughts were broken when he felt Heero's hand caressing his erection  
  
through his pants. A small moan escaped Quatre's lips.  
  
Heero was very pleased to see what an effect he was having on the boy. His   
  
hands started to go under Quatre's pants, feeling the hot flesh there,   
  
Quatre's lips were parted as now both boys breathing increased. Heero   
  
started to stroke Quatre's erection slowly, getting small gasps from him.  
  
Quatre had to get control of his body again, he felt Heero's hand speed up,   
  
increasing the intense pleasure he was feeling, now his smalls gasps were   
  
turning into fast moaning, He could feel his body coming closer to his   
  
limit. Heero moved his head to that he was looking at Quatre's. He moved   
  
down capturing every moan that Quatre gave. Heero felt Quatre's body shaking   
  
his was close. Then getting all of his strength Quatre pushed Heero off of   
  
him.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I can't do this with you, it just doesn't feel right, plus   
  
I love Trowa," Quatre said breathless  
  
"Well it didn't look like it didn't feel right to me, they way you were   
  
reacting to my touches," Heero said as he winked.  
  
Heero shook his head, "Poor Quatre you can't choose can you?"  
  
"What do you--" Quatre was cut off by Heero lips on his own.  
  
"Think about what happened, I've got to get back to my practice," with that   
  
Heero got up and went back to practice.  
  
*****  
  
Duo was being taught new moves by Silver. Who had made a shadow of Heero for   
  
Duo to fight. So far Duo wasn't doing too well. Silver was beginning to   
  
worry, she didn't want Duo to battle with Heero, but Duo being the brave one   
  
took that chance.  
  
"No, see when he slashes like that you dodge, then attack, not that way the   
  
other way, oh Duo this is hopeless," she said.  
  
Trowa watched on as Silver passed down all her wisdom to Duo. At the moment   
  
Trowa was worried about how Duo was going to match up against Heero, but he   
  
had to have faith in his friend. He hadn't been let down by him before.  
  
"Duo take a break, you need it," Silver said, as she left them alone.  
  
'Duo you really look upset, why?" Trowa asked.  
  
"It's this training, I'm starting to have doubts if I can win against   
  
Heero," Duo said.  
  
"You still have two more days Duo, I'm sure that you can improve," Trowa   
  
said, smiling.  
  
"Trowa you are the greatest swordsman there is, you have even beaten me, you   
  
teach me some moves. I'm sure Silver won't mind," Duo said happily.  
  
"Sure why not," Trowa said, as he withdrew his sword.  
  
Trowa got into a stance, as he was ready to fight.  
  
"Come at me with full force Trowa, don't hold back," Duo said.  
  
Trowa stood there for a moment before screaming as he charged Duo. Pointing   
  
his sword right towards his friend. The impact was a shock for Duo, as he   
  
heard the two metal swords slam against each other. Duo loved the rush he   
  
got when he fought, his blood was on fire.  
  
Trowa blocking all of Duo's attack till he had Duo cornered to a tree. He   
  
swung his sword up to Duo's neck. "Your dead,"  
  
"Damn,I still can't beat you," Duo laughed.  
  
"Nope not yet, here is a tip when you fight. When you fight don't think   
  
about how much you want to beat your enemy, think about the person that you   
  
must save, and also that fire, that rush you get, that will get you killed,"   
  
Trowa said before walking out.  
  
"Trowa, you are marvelous. I saw the whole thing," Flame said.  
  
"Thanks," he said before walking over to the waterfall.  
  
"Try not to worry too much Trowa. Quatre is very special, but too kind for   
  
his own good," Moonbeam said.  
  
"That's what worries me, he's too kind, and from what I've heard Silver   
  
tell me about Heero. I may lose Quatre, Forever," Trowa said, as a single   
  
tear fell down his cheek. 


End file.
